1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new organic-metal precursor material and a method of manufacturing a metal thin film for a capacitor electrode using the same, and more particularly, to a new organic-metal precursor material that can be readily decomposed without reacting with an oxidant, and a method of manufacturing a metal thin film using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, ruthenium (“Ru”) has received attention as an electrode material for a DRAM capacitor, or as a diffusion barrier film material for blocking the diffusion of a wire material such as copper (“Cu”) in a semiconductor device. However, to deposit ruthenium, a ruthenium precursor is decomposed using an oxidant such as oxygen. As a result, oxygen is often trapped with the ruthenium during deposition under these conditions, and can oxidize the ruthenium and increase the specific resistance of the electrode material or of a wire material adjacent to the ruthenium. This has delayed the application of conventional ruthenium electrodes.